1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a walkway platform and more particularly to a walkway platform for use in food processing plants or meat processing plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Walkway platforms or catwalks are frequently utilized in food processing plants or meat processing plants and are supported above the floor by vertical posts, suspension cables or suspension posts to enable workers to walk between pieces of equipment in the plant. In food and meat processing plants, it is extremely important that the walkways be able to be completely cleaned and sanitized. The conventional metal walkways or catwalks often rust with constant cleaning and if the walkways are hosed down with a cleaning solution or the like, liquid from the cleaning operation drips onto the floor or equipment located below the catwalk. Further, the walkway platforms of the prior art are limited in length unless adequate supporting structure is provided. Additionally, the prior art walkway platforms do not have sufficient inherent strength or rigidity so as to be able to prevent bowing or buckling thereof.